Doce Vingança
by Lillith Malfoy
Summary: Ela brigou com seu melhor amigo por causa de seu pior inimigo,e agora ela quer se vingar,mas não de seu amigo...
1. A volta e uma decepção

O dois lados da coisa Confusão Total  
  
Draco abriu os olhos devagar, tentando se acostumar com a claridade do sol que vinha da janela entreaberta direto para seus olhos.Sem virar muito a cabeça olhou o relógio.Eram oito e meia.Ele deveria se apressar se não quisesse chegar atrasado para pegar o trem, afinal ele sempre partia ás onze em ponto.  
Então, levantou e pôs-se se vestir.A atenção que ele se vestia era tão grande, que só depois de passar pelo grande espelho do banheiro ele percebeu que tinha uma cueca na cabeça.Nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo..."Deve ser o sono", pensou ele enquanto lavava os olhos azuis (acinzentados, + não deixam de ser azuis).  
Desceu a escadaria lentamente, apreciando mais do que nunca os degraus de mármore verde.Ele já podia ouvir os gritos que vinham da cozinha, novamente, seus pais estavam brigando.Isso acontecia todos os dias, desde o início do seu quinto ano em Hogwarts.Hoje fazia um ano que isso se repetia (para os + lentos que não entenderam, ele irá começar o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts).  
Sem ao menos passar pela cozinha, ele seguiu em direção aos jardins, aonde sentou embaixo de uma grande nogueira (o primeiro nome de árvore que veio na minha cabeça...).Duas lágrimas solitárias rolaram pelo seu rosto enquanto pensava na briga dos pais.Ele então rapidamente resolveu enxugá- las.O que estava acontecendo com ele?Ele era Draco, Draco Malfoy, e os Malfoys nunca choravam.Resolveu então entrar em casa e perguntar aos pais o que realmente estava acontecendo.Ele não ia conseguir viver em paz sabendo que enquanto ele dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama os seus pais brigavam no andar de baixo.  
Com passos largos e com olhar decidido ele entrou na cozinha.Mas não adiantou nada, pois sua mãe saiu correndo ao mesmo tempo em que ele chegou, desaparecendo no meio da tapeçaria.O seu desespero havia aumentado.Mas ele também não estava se importando muito porque dali duas horas ele estaria embarcando novamente para Hogwarts, o seu verdadeiro lar. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que tinha verdadeiros amigos lá porque Crabbe e Goyle nem ao menos contavam.Eram apenas duas sombras, sem nenhuma opinião própria.Ele até desconfiava se eles tinham ou não um cérebro.Era por isso que ele invejava tanto Harry Potter.Apesar de ele ter como amigos uma sangue-ruim e um pobretão, ele sabia que eram amigos verdadeiros. ______________________________~*~_____________________________  
  
Com esses pensamentos rondando o seu cérebro, o garoto atravessou a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Era impressionante como o trem estava lotado.Ele espiou a última cabine.Estavam sentadas lá as três pessoas que ele menos gostava: Harry, Rony, e Hermione.Mesmo assim, como não havia mais cabines vazias, resolveu tentar a sorte: -Será que eu poderia sentar aqui com vocês, Potter? – ele perguntou timidamente, mas sem deixar isso transparecer no seu rosto. -Mas é claro que não, Malfoy – disse ele bem articulado – Porque?Você se perdeu dos seus dois gorilas? -Ah, vê se me esquece, Potter! – disse ele saindo da cabine enraivecido ______________________________~*~_______________________________  
  
-Você não acha que foi muito duro com ele, Harry – questionou Hermione depois que o loiro havia saído da cabine,mas o que ela não sabia era que ele ouvia toda a conversa do banheiro ao lado da cabine – Ele queria apenas um lugar para sentar! -Eeee...qual é o seu problema,hein?Deu agora de defender o Malfoy é? – debochou Harry -Credo Harry, eu não estou defendendo ninguém, só achei que... -Achou que o que, Hermione?Achou que eu ia conseguir ficar com um Malfoy aqui do meu lado??Depois de tudo que ele ainda nos fez você ainda tem coragem de me falar isso? -Tudo bem, Harry, tudo bem.Quer saber?Eu não ligo para você e para o seu mundinho,eu já estou cansada de ser apenas uma amiga de celebridade.Acorda!Para de olhar só para o seu próprio umbigo!Nem todos nós temos uma cicatriz igual á sua na testa!Nem todos nós somos tão mesquinhos e egoístas igual á você! – berrou Hermione,batendo a porta da cabine e saindo a procura de outra. ______________________________~*~__________________________  
  
No banheiro, Draco lembrava da conversa totalmente pasmo.O que a Granger pretendia defendendo-o?Será que ela havia pirado ou alguma coisa parecida? Draco abriu a porta do banheiro lentamente.Viu a garota de pé no meio do trem, não havia achado outra cabine.Estava começando a se sentir culpado, afinal, todo aquele desentendimento era culpa dele.Mas quem mandou ela ser tão enxerida e querer se intrometer defendendo ele?Ele não precisava disso, sabia se defender sozinho.Ele apenas não estava em um dos seus melhores dias, só isso.Resolveu então ir falar com ela,não por pena,mas porque a culpa havia sido maior que ele: -Hum...Granger – disse ele se aproximando -Ah...é você.O que você quer?Veio acabar com outra das minhas amizades?Porque se for isso voe não vai conseguir, porque adivinha?Eu não tenho mais amigos!E é tudo sua culpa seu loiro aguado... -Hei,também não precisa ofender.Eu vim aqui para me desculpar – disse ele simplesmente -...você vai ter o que mere...o que?Se desculpar?Ah, eu não preciso das suas desculpas, Malfoy.Afinal, porque você não está mais com os dois grandões? -O Crabbe e o Goyle...?Ah...eles foram para St.Mungus...acho que exageraram u pouco na carne de porco essa férias... Hermione soltou uma risada bem espontânea, o que fez com que ele se sentisse muito melhor desde que havia embarcado no trem.Um solavanco indicou que eles haviam chegado á Hogwarts. 


	2. Hogwarts nunca muda

Hogwarts nunca muda  
  
Notas da autora: O capítulo 1 ficou pequeno,né?Bom...o segundo capítulo será maior do que o outro...espero que gostem.Por favor,...deixem reviews...bjuss...Lillith Malfoy _________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Hum...acho que chegamos Malfoy.  
  
-Ah, sim.Então tchau.A gente se vê – disse Draco timidamente  
  
-Tá, a gente se vê – sussurrou a garota corada ao perceber que eles se encontrariam de novo.  
Draco desceu do trem.Fazia uma noite linda.A lua brilhava no céu cheio de estrelas, mas mesmo assim fazia muito frio.O garoto viu a lua cheia refletida no azul do lago, onde a lula gigante balançava os tentáculos, parecendo entediada.Lá ao longe podia-se ver Hogwarts com suas torres altas e janelinhas minúsculas acesas."Não mudou nada", pensou Draco sorrindo.Era bom estar de volta á Hogwarts, pelo menos agora ele poderia ficar sozinho, sem seus pais brigando e muito menos sem aqueles dois grandões o seguindo.Agora sim ele se sentia em casa  
  
Hermione desembarcava sozinha.Harry e Rony não haviam nem ao menos vindo falar com ela."Qual é o problema deles?", pensou Hermione nervosa."Eles não percebem que aquilo foi uma briga boba? Bom, se eles quiserem uma reconciliação eles que venham falar comigo!".Então, a garota saiu andando pelos gramados segurando bichento, que miava pedindo carinho.  
Quando chegou ás portas do salão principal, entrou com os olhos fixos a mesa da Sonserina.Percebeu que Draco estava lá sentado, rodeado por garotas, que riam espontaneamente das piadinhas que ele fazia.Hermione murmurou algo como "sonserinos!" e foi se juntar á mesa da Grifinória.Sentou-se o máximo possível de Harry e Rony, ela não suportaria mais uma briga com eles sem partir para a violência.  
Depois de algum tempo, os alunos do primeiro ano entraram timidamente no salão."E pensar que há seis anos atrás eu estava entrando em Hogwarts, tudo era tão mágico e fácil,agora no sexto ano eu nem quero ver...", pensou ela observando os nomes serem chamados pela Professora Mcgonagall.  
Quando a seleção terminou, Dumbledore se levantou e como sempre deu seus avisos aos alunos:  
-Queria dar boas vindas aos novos alunos – disse ele por cima dos óculos de meia-lua – e para os antigos alunos, sejam bem-vindos de volta a Hogwarts!Agora, os avisos: O nosso zelador, o Sr.Filch, pediu para avisá- los que é terminantemente proibido vagar pelos corredores á noite sem autorização ou sem o respectivo distintivo de monitor-chefe.Após o jantar, informamos que haverá uma reunião na masmorra de poções para nomearmos o novo monitor chefe de cada casa.Bom, bom-apetite!Dito isso, as travessas e pratos se encheram de comida.Os estudantes comiam e falavam tão animados que Hermione ficou se sentindo muito sozinha.Deu uma espiada para os lados: viu Harry e Rony conversando ao lado de Parvati e Gina.Como eles eram cínicos!Haviam brigado feio com a garota meia hora atrás e agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido...á partir daquela noite a garota percebeu que desde o inicio os dois não eram amigos dela;estavam apenas se aproveitando da sua inteligência e boa vontade de ajudá-los."Espere Harry Potter – pensava ela enquanto seguia para a masmorra de poções após o banquete, para a reunião dos monitores – você vai ver do que realmente Hermione Granger é capaz".  
A garota abriu a porta.Não havia ninguém lá dentro, exceto por um morcego pendurado em baixo da escrivaninha de Snape.Depois de 5 minutos esperando, ela pode ouvir passos que se aproximavam cada vez mais.Uma cabeça loura apareceu diante da porta da masmorra.Era Draco Malfoy, aquele que estava fazendo Hermione passar por tudo aquilo com Harry.Era ele o responsável por ela não ter mais amigos.Se Dumbledore não tivesse entrado na sala nos próximos 3 segundos, ela teria pulado no pescoço do garoto e feito-o lamentar por tudo que tinha feito.Então Dumbledore, com sua calma habitual começou seu discurso:  
  
- Boa-noite, monitores.Hoje a noite, nos reunimos aqui para escolhermos os nossos monitores-chefe.Vamos começar – disse ele abrindo um pergaminho – Na casa Lufa-Lufa, será Ana Abbot! – alguns monitores aplaudiram tímidos – Na casa Corvinal, será Frida Penfort! – mais alguns aplausos – Na casa Grifinória....  
  
Hermione gelou.Ela tinha que ser a escolhida, não podia perder para Rony mais uma vez. -...será Hermione Granger...  
  
A garota respirou aliviada.Olhou disfarçadamente para Rony, que pareceu não se importar, então, deu-se os ombros.  
  
-...e por último,o monitor-chefe da Sonserina será Draco Malfoy!  
  
Draco levou um susto ao ouvir seu nome.Pela sua cara, parecia que havia despertado de um longo transe.Só depois de alguns segundos quando se deu conta do que havia acontecido passou a sorrir presunçosamente.Hermione balançou a cabeça...Malfoy era realmente muito exibido.A raiva que sentia dele era tão grande que chegava a ser inexplicável.Mas ela não podia passar a pensar assim, deveria refletir e tentar se acalmar."Para de pensar besteira e vá dormir,Hermione,amanha você vai ter um dia cheio!",disse a sua consciência. Mesmo sem sono,ela subiu mais um lance de escadas até chegar a torre da Grifinória:  
  
-Senha? – perguntou a mulher gorda sonolenta.  
  
-Hermeróbios decapitados – respondeu Hermione com autoridade.  
  
O retrato se moveu e Hermione pode entrar no salão comunal da Grifinória.Em um canto, Fred e Jorge jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo, fazendo um grande barulho.No outro,Gina lia um exemplar de o "Pasquim".Hermione resolveu se aproximar para puxar conversa,pois não onseguiria dormir com os gêmeos jogando Snap Explosivo:  
  
-Oi,Gina – disse ela com a voz vacilante  
  
-Oi, Mione... – respondeu Gina sem tirar os olhos da revista  
  
-O que você esta lendo ai? – completou  
  
-Ah,a Luna me emprestou para eu dar uma olhada,eu não acredito muito nisso aqui,sabe...E você, bem, já voltou a falar com os meninos? – perguntou Gina com um tom de censura.  
  
-Os meninos já te contaram o que aconteceu? – disse Hermione com um tom de ironismo na voz  
  
-Ah...hum...contaram...mas sinceramente Hermione,aqui entre nós,porque você defendeu o Malfoy? – perguntou um tanto estranha  
  
-Eu não defendi ninguém, só achei que devíamos por nossas diferenças de lado.Francamente, essa rivalidade entre grifinórios e sonserinos está ficando ridícula e acho que já estamos bem crescidinhos para acabar com isso de vez! – irritou-se Hermione, deixando Gina meia receosa.A garota abria a boca e tornava a fechá-la varias vezes.As duas se encaravam,até que Gina finalmente disse alguma coisa:  
  
-Eu não acho que isso é uma questão de diferenças Hermione – disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos – é uma questão de honrar a sua casa e os amigos que você tem!E se você quer sabe,perdeu mais um agora! – Gina saiu correndo escada a cima com as mãos no rosto.  
  
"Será que fui muito rude com ela?", pensou Hermione fechando as cortinas ao redor de sua cama."Afinal,ela não teve culpa com o que aconteceu comigo.Mas mesmo assim, ninguém mandou ela querer defender o Rony!".Então, sem aviso, algumas lágrimas solitárias rolaram pelo seu rosto,numa mistura de raiva e tristeza.  
  
Notas da autora:Gostaram desse capítulo?Espero que sim,me esforcei muito para fazer as falas de cada personagem de acordo com sua personalidade...foi difícil + eu consegui...bm..eh issu...naum deixem de deixar reviews...Pronto Mari...acabei o segundo capítulo...bjinhhusss...Lillith Malfoy...DESAPARATEI! 


	3. Um encontro nas Torres

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Demorou + chegou!!!Não deixem de comentar, please!Bjinhusss!!!!!  
  
Hermione acordou no dia seguinte com os tímidos raios de sol que batiam em sua janela.Por alguns minutos ficou deitada observando o dossel de sua cama, totalmente distraída.Depois de um tempo, levantou, se arrumou e rumou para o salão principal. O cheiro do bacon e ovos mexidos fez com que ela se sentisse extremamente enjoada.Preferiu ir a biblioteca e ler um pouco até o início das aulas.Consultou o seu horário: "Hum, Herbologia com a Lufa-lufa, depois Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com a Corvinal, e ah, não, aula dupla de Poções com a Sonserina", pensou ela enquanto folheava o Livro Padrão de Feitiços do Sexto Ano."Bom, é melhor ir andando se eu não quiser chegar atrasada ás estufas". Ao cruzar as portas do Salão Principal, viu que havia um aglomerado de pessoas.Ao se aproximar percebeu que só podia ser uma briga, por dava para se ouvir os gritos de longe.Com dificuldade, Hermione foi abrindo caminho entre as pessoas, afinal ela era monitora-chefe e tinha que dar bom exemplo para os alunos, e isso incluía desde estudos até brigas.Quando olhou, o queixo dela caiu.Era Harry quem estava lá.E não estava brigando com Malfoy tampouco.Estava berrando descontrolado com Cho Chang: -Eu não agüento mais isso, Chang!Toda vez que saímos você esta chorando, você come chorando, dorme chorando!Me poupe!Eu não agüento mais ver você se debulhando em lágrimas por causa do Diggory, e quer saber mais uma coisa?Está tudo acabado entre nós! – gritou Harry com o rosto um tanto vermelho balançando os braços no ar -Não tenho culpa se você é um insensível que só pensa em você mesmo, Potter!Se você não sabe, eu tenho sentimentos como qualquer outra pessoa normal, o que você pelo jeito não é! – Cho ficou totalmente descontrolada e meteu um tapa na cara de Harry, que ficou ali olhando ela se afastar em direção ao castelo com a mão no rosto. Hermione rapidamente se desvencilhou da multidão mas sorriu internamente."Bem, feito Potter, mas isso foi só o começo...", pensava ela enquanto colocava um composto mal-cheiroso dentro dos vasos da estufa número 4. "Mas agora vai ser eu quem vai me vingar, pode escrever". O resto da tarde transcorreu tranqüila.Nem mesmo a aula dupla de poções pôde deixar Hermione de mal humor, afinal, o ocorrido nos jardins era um grande feito.Ela até pensou em ir dar os parabéns a Cho, mas achou que seria um pouco mal-educado por parte dela.O seu estado de bom-humor era tão grande que ela até trocou as poltronas do salão comunal da Grifinória, pela sombra agradável de uma grande faia á beira do lago.Era muito melhor fazer os deveres ao ar livre com o vento e o sol batendo no rosto.O tempo parecia até mais curto, os deveres menores...Sem perceber, Hermione já havia terminado todos os seus deveres e ainda tinha uma hora para fazer o que quisesse. A falta do que fazer a fez pensar no sentimento de vingança que estava alimentando dentro de si."Será que isso é certo?", perguntou a si mesma apoiando a cabeça em uma das raízes da faia."Não, isso não é certo, mas é preciso, ele tem que reconhecer que errou e pagar por isso", concluiu.De repente ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de conversar com alguém sobre os seus problemas, desabafar.Então se lembrou que nas férias que havia passado no Brasil, conheceu uma garota muito legal, e prometeu escrever para ela assim que possível.Puxou um pedaço de pergaminho, abriu o tinteiro e começou:  
  
Querida Marie,  
  
Estou com muitas saudades de você!Como anda o Brasil?Desembarquei ontem aqui em Hogwarts.Aconteceram coisas muito ruins esse dias e por isso que resolvi escrever essa carta, contando tudo...  
  
Hermione então escreveu todo o ocorrido.Desde a briga no trem até o tapa de Cho em Harry.Terminou a carta aliviada, parecia que toda sua culpa havia se transformado em letras e palavras.Mas, ela não queria ser vista por todos mandando uma carta tão pessoal, ia esperar para mandá-la enquanto todos estivessem dormindo...  
  
Draco estava totalmente inquieto.Não conseguia restar atenção nas aulas e tampouco completar as lições de casa corretamente.Estava tentando escrever a receita de uma poção redutora, mas os seus pais não lhe saiam da cabeça. "Adicione as raízes de gengibre..." Será que os seus pais estavam brigando agora? "Espere cozinhar até adquirir uma cor azul uniforme..." Até que ponto seu pai agüentaria sem apelar para os meios mágicos? "Depois adicione o visgo do diabo..." E se um dos dois saísse machucado?  
"A pata do carangueijo-de-fogo deve estar cortada uniformemente..."  
Mas se os dois decidissem se separar?O que seria dele?  
Ele então sem aviso fechou os livros e correu escada acima para o dormitório.Jogou-se na cama e começou a chorar.Dessa vez chorou com vontade, sem se preocupar se as pessoas o estavam ouvindo ou não.Cada lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto alvo representava como ele estava sofrendo.Nunca imaginou que algum dia passaria por isso, nem mesmo em sonho. Sua família costumava ser muito equilibrada.Seu pai, apesar de frio com as pessoas de fora, nunca deixou faltar carinho aos seus familiares.Amava o seu filho Draco acima de qualquer coisa, do mesmo jeito que amava sua mulher, Narcisa.Mas depois do quarto ano de Draco, tudo mudou.Ele sabia que seus pais deviam explicações a ele mais não queria se arriscar a perguntar e piorar mais situação.Parecia que seus pais não se importavam mais com ele, apenas estavam preocupados em discutir dia e noite, independente se o garoto estava ouvindo ou não.Isso o deixava com uma sensação de vazio enorme, inexplicável.Ele se sentia totalmente inútil nesse mundo. "Se ninguém se importa comigo nesse mundo, o que eu estou fazendo aqui ainda?", pensou ele enquanto enxugava os olhos vermelhos na toalha do banheiro.Foi quando teve uma idéia, a idéia mais louca de todas, mas a única que poderia resolver os seus problemas e acabar com seu sofrimento.Ia colocá-la em pratica hoje mesmo, enquanto todos estivessem dormindo... ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione consultou o relógio apreensiva.Era muito arriscado andar pelos corredores de noite.Ela precisava se assegurar.Então teve uma idéia totalmente louca: entrar no quarto de Harry e pegar o Mapa do Maroto guardado em seu malão.Sim, era totalmente arriscado, mas o que ela faria se a pegassem vagando pelos corredores com uma carta na mão?Achariam no mínimo muito suspeito e ela na melhor das hipóteses teria de cumprir uma bela detenção. O seu sentimento de precaução foi muito maior.Nas pontas dos pés, com muita cautela, Hermione subiu algumas escadas em direção ao dormitório masculino.Ao abrir a porta, ela rangeu fazendo um grande barulho.Por um momento, a garota se escondeu na penumbra, mas ao escutar os ressonos profundos dos garotos caminhou lentamente até o pé da cama de Harry. O malão estava embaixo da cama dele.Hermione abaixou e o puxou para si com todo cuidado do mundo.Abriu a fechadura e olhou dentro; aquilo estava uma tremenda bagunça, ela demoraria muito tempo para achar o Mapa do Maroto lá dentro, então murmurou "Accio Mapa do Maroto".O pequeno pedaço de pergaminho pousou levemente nas mãos da garota.Com a mesma cautela, ela empurrou o malão e saiu do quarto. Sentiu-se totalmente aliviada ao dizer a senha para a Mulher Gorda e sair para os corredores mal-iluminados da escola.O vento noturno bateu em seu rosto fazendo-a sentir um arrepio de excitação na espinha.Fazia tempo que ela não tinha essa sensação maravilhosa.Era como saciar a sua sede de aventuras, sentir-se livre. É, fazia muito tempo.Nos últimos anos ela estava apenas focada nos estudos, havia esquecido que era apenas uma adolescente, precisava se divertir.Prometeu a si mesma que a partir daquela noite pensaria mais nela. "Juro solenemente que estou mal-intencionada", murmurou Hermione para o Mapa.Vários pontinhos começaram a aparecer.Filch estava em sua sala junto com Madame Nora."A barra está limpa", pensou Hermione ainda mantendo o Mapa perto dos olhos.Era agora ou nunca. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Malfoy já estava pronto para por seu plano em prática.Não era na verdade um plano.Era uma coisa simples, mas que exigia muita coragem.Era um ato totalmente desesperado que aquele adolescente ia cometer.Mas pelo menos ele ia se libertar de tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo, de todo seu sofrimento e dor. O garoto então, sem pensar colocou os pés um a um no parapeito da janela.O vento roçou-lhe os cabelos pela última vez.Ele deu seu último suspiro olhando para o lago.Estava pronto.Era realmente alta a torre do corujal.A mais alta de todas.Debruçou-se levemente para frente.A porta do corujal se abriu.Era Hermione.Por uns instantes os dois se encararam.Depois de entender o que Draco ia fazer, Hermione finalmente disse: -Você não quer fazer isso, Malfoy – ela foi se aproximando para tentar em algum golpe rápido puxá-lo para dentro. -Mais um passo Granger e eu pulo – ameaçou ele com a lua refletindo em seus olhos que não escondiam o medo. -Malfoy...Draco – disse ela se controlando.O garoto fez uma cara de espanto.Ela nunca havia chamado-o pelo primeiro nome antes – Por favor, não faça isso, os seus pais não merecem... -Meus pais?Haha!Meus pais nem ao menos sabem em que ano estou.Eles vivem brigando dia e noite! – completou o garoto com lágrimas nos olhos.Mas o que ele estava fazendo?Contando seus problemas pessoais a uma sangue-ruim? Hermione levou um choque.Ele estava realmente chorando?Isso renderia uma bela matéria no Profeta Diário, ah, se renderia!De repente ela se lembrou na pena verde-ácido, a pena-de-repetição-rápida que Rita Skeeter sempre carregava.Mas logo os seus pensamentos voltaram para um certo louro prestes a se jogar da torre mais alta de Hogwarts: -Malfoy, os seus pais se importam com você.Desça daí... Não torne tudo mais difícil... – falou a garota infeliz -Você não sabe o que esta falando, Granger, e com certeza faria o mesmo que eu se estivesse no meu lugar – precipitou-se Draco. -Tudo bem.Então desça daí e me conte tudo – disse Hermione simplesmente -Há!Você quer que eu me abra com você? – questionou ele agora afastando-se da janela -Algum problema?Fique tranqüilo ninguém vai ver.A não ser que haja algum animago aqui – murmurou Hermione apontando para as corujas em um canto – Afinal, você está me devendo uma.Você me fez perder meus amigos, lembra?– completou delineando bem as palavras. -Tudo bem – o louro desceu da janela, pisando da palha fofa que cobria o chão do corujal.Estava com raiva da garota, afinal ela tinha evitado com que ele acabasse da maneira mais fácil com os seus problemas.Mas também sentia-se aliviado,não estava pronto para morrer. Agora não estava preocupado mais com nada.Estava sendo tudo muito automático.Ele apenas se sentou no chão do corujal e começou a falar.Contou tudo: a briga dos pais, os seus pensamentos e até sentimentos mais ocultos.Hermione não havia dito nada, apenas ouvia com atenção.Quando ele terminou ,o silêncio pesou por alguns instantes, parecia que a garota estava refletindo.Após alguns minutos ela finalmente falou: -Você é louco. -O quê? – perguntou ele incrédulo -Quero dizer, essa sua idéia, é totalmente sem nexo, não vale a pena morrer por isso, você deve enfrentar os seus medos. – concluiu Hermione meio sem jeito. -Você não diria isso se fosse eu, é realmente difícil suportar isso. Mais uma vez silêncio.Lágrimas recomeçaram a sair pelos olhos de Draco.Nesse instante, Hermione sentiu o que nunca imaginou que sentiria pelo garoto um dia:sentiu pena dele.Sem qualquer aviso, com um gesto rápido, o envolveu em um abraço.Draco achou aquilo muito estranho, mas acabou correspondendo. Quando se soltaram, Draco olhou fundo nos olhos da garota.Havia compaixão neles. -Eu não preciso disso, Granger – disse calmamente antes de sair correndo pela porta do corujal.Hermione, porém se sentiu bem.Não sabia explicar o porque, mais percebeu que Draco Malfoy não era tão durão quanto pareceria. Chamou uma coruja-das-torres que veio mal-humorada pousar no seu braço.Amarrou a carta em seu pé e soltou-a no meio da noite.Antes de voltar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória verificou mais uma vez o Mapa.Tudo continuava limpo.Fechando a porta atrás de si, correu para o seu dormitório.  
  
Draco estava pensativo em seu quarto.Sentia muita raiva da garota, ela havia arruinado tudo.Mas o que ela pretendia com tudo aquilo?E aquele abraço?Ele não precisava da compaixão dela, não mesmo.Sabia o que estava fazendo.Mas um pensamento, único e mais forte tomava conta da sua mente e o impedia de culpá-la.No fundo ele sabia que Hermione Granger havia salvo a sua vida. 


End file.
